Little Dragon of Beauty
by Darkling Jinny
Summary: The Hunter is now that which he hunts... Masumi a Night Class student and new member of the Disciplinary Committee has caught his full attention, but can they see passed their hate to fully love one another? Will she survive the unveiling of a dark family secret or will she lose herself and become that which he has always hated? In the process of revision. ZeroxOC
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer::** **I do not own Vampire Knight, that is Matsuri Hino's honor, but I do love to get to play with it.**

* * *

**Little Dragon of Beauty**

**By: Jinny Jones**

**Chapter One**

_She awoke to a crash. Blinking her eyes and realized her bedroom was dark. That's not right, Mother always made sure the light in the hall was on and my door was cracked to let some of that light in, she thought to herself as she sat upright in her bed, clutching the sheets up to her chin in fear. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark particularly, it was the darkness combined with the heavy silence that drove her into a state of terror and panic. However, it also made her parents feel more at ease with the darkness of their two-story home in the night. With the door cracked the light from the corridor came in and hit the white bedroom wall, sending a cascade of soft, if dim, light over the bed so that her sleeping form was visible beneath the thick blankets. A vision that put their worried minds to rest knowing that she was safe and asleep in her room before they retired to bed – she was their only daughter and they had suffered much hardship to conceive her, the thought of losing her sent them both into a dark place they did not want to be. She was the most precious thing in the world to her family, their personal treasure, their little ray of hope as she grew in times most dangerous._

_She listened, it was all she could do, her terror kept her body motionless other than the small quiet breaths as she tried desperately not to panic and scream for her brothers. Their rooms were next to one another, their parents' room at the end of the corridor passed their father's office and the doll room their mother had made up just for her. She knew if she were to scream that her brothers would all wake and come running to her aid, regardless that they were all snoring like wild boars in the other room, they always woke to the sound of their baby sister in any sort of trouble. She couldn't hear anything, just her brothers' snoring that carried through the wall and the sound of the light wind outside. Finally she took a deep breath, chalking her hearing a crash up to a dream she may have been having that she couldn't remember. Cautiously she tucked her blanket away from her legs and crawled up onto her knees before she finally climbed out of her much too large bed. Her brothers always teased her about how she was such a little girl and climbing out of such a huge bed only made her seem smaller, but her parents had assured her that when she was older she would be grateful that they had went ahead and purchased her a bed she could easily grow into._

_Her feet made the faintest tapping sound against the cold wood floor as she crossed the distance from her bed to her door and opened it as it should have been. Peeking out of her room she listened and heard the television downstairs, her parents were still up, probably drinking and enjoying a late movie while the children were all asleep. Not wanting to disturb them, she left the door cracked and walked happily back to her bed with a soft yawn. Nearly falling twice, she finally managed to get back into her soft bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin. A smile crept across her face, she couldn't have asked for a better family, always peaceful, or as peaceful as a family could be with five children, and always loving. Another yawn and she rolled onto her side, burrowing deeper into the warmth of her bed before she was once again fast asleep._

_**CRASH!**_

_This time she knew it wasn't her dreaming, she had heard a crash and her eyes popped wide open as she stared at the light on her wall which was brighter than the corridor light had ever been before. Her refound terror made her heart pump until she was drowning in the sound of her coursing blood. She sat up and bit her lip in fear as she stared at the crack in the door, unsure as to whether or not she should get up and look or wait and hope it was nothing. But the latter was not true, in the silence she was worried, the television was no longer speaking but blaring white noise. She swallowed and the moment a spray of red hit the wall outside of her room she screamed. It was splattered on the stairwell wall which she could see even through the small crack in her door._

_Her scream woke her brothers instantaneously, the four of them barreling out of their room and falling over one another as though their beds had caught fire, but were all still half asleep. Just as her eldest brother was ready to speak and tell her everything was going to be alright, it was just a nightmare, there was another crash – glass this time – and their mother's voice letting out a terrible, gut-wrenching cry for help. The boys immediately piled into her room and closed the door, throwing the lock hoping to keep them all safe if only for a short while longer. With all five of them in her room it was small and crowded, all of them climbing onto her bed with her while they planned escape routes in hushed voices. Their father had made sure to teach each of them how to fight, as well as learn how to escape in any situation, to keep their cool and not panic – the boys at least. She was still just a small girl and he had only just begun teaching her the basic exercises to strengthen her muscles, she didn't have half the knowledge her brothers did on what to do, only to scream and run. That was what her father had told her, because of her age and small stature, the best thing for her was to scream and run, there were very few people in the world who would be able to ignore a terrified little girl._

_Finally they had come up with a plan, an escape for them all, or so they hoped. The boys all crowded around their baby sister as they crept toward the stairs, in the hopes they could get down and run outside to the neighbor's house. But within seconds, there was a dark figure at the bottom of the stairs, the size of their father with burning red eyes honed on them, but more directly on her as she hid in the center of her brothers' circle of protection. Frozen and trapped, they tried to move back to the bedroom but even they understood that there was no escaping, the assailant had seen them and would come for them as soon as their parents were no longer an issue of his personal health. Suddenly the lights were out and all they could see were those eyes climbing toward them, burning brighter and brighter. Even once they had backed against the wall, trying to cage her and keep her safe, her eldest brother telling her to curl into a ball and stay quiet – the eyes grew brighter and closer._

_She stayed like she was told until she heard four sickening thumps and grunts, the man had thrown her brothers over the banister and she was alone at the top of the stairs in a ball. She didn't dare move other than to lift her eyes up enough to watch the man, trying to breathe evenly so he didn't find her. She heard a faint noise, deep inhalations – he was sniffing the air trying to catch her scent even though __she was right at his feet. She could feel his presence right in front of her, most certain she could reach out and touch his shoes if she felt so inclined, which she didn't. She glanced down the stairs, there was a roaring fire in the living room which sent enough light that she could see her brothers slowly starting to move. Instinct drove her in that moment as she swiftly moved to her feet and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, she felt the shift in the air as he swung to grab her, but she ducked out of his reach. Fear drove her down the stair railing, landing roughly on the floor below, she looked back but as she did she let out a scream, the man was right in front of her, bent at the waist to stare right into her face. Tears burned her eyes as she stared into the blood shaded eyes adjacent from hers, they squinted slightly as a dark grin formed on the man's face and he gripped her tiny chin. Immediately she started crying uncontrollably in her fear yet he didn't do more than stare at her, just stare as he held her in place with her fear._

_"You leave my baby alone," her Mother's strangled voice came from the living room as the woman pulled herself up the door frame, the fire behind her making her no more than a woman's silhouette though she could see the black stains on the floor and walls, her mother was gravely injured. Anger fueled her mother's movements as she tried to protect her daughter with the last of her strength and life. Her brothers were too injured to get up, she could hear their pained breaths from behind the figure who simply spread his lips wider to reveal his fangs. Her stomach immediately dropped, they were all going to be murdered this night, her mind could not deny the fact as he began to laugh manically._

"_This is not your child, she is mine..." he spoke as her mother dropped to the floor and groaned in agony, arms outstretched trying to reach for her daughter. The man just picked her up and grinned wildly at her before she felt her tiny body being nearly crushed. His arms were too strong for her to struggle and she felt her body cracking under the pressure of his grip. Her head jerked to one side by her hair as she cried, her brothers all yelling, her mother screaming, the world was spinning around her in all of the chaos. Then it happened, everything stopped. Her breath, her mind, her vision. She sank into a darkness she knew she could never escape even as she heard more shouts and felt her body collide with the unforgiving wood of the stairs that left her a crumpled heap on the floor. She knew the voices, it was her brothers and mother, but they were all silenced and the dark silence ate at her ebbing consciousness._

* * *

She jolted upright in her bed, tears streaming down her face as she shouted out into her dimly lit bedroom. It was still daylight outside, she let out a shaky breath and buried her face in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably – it was only the nightmares of her memory again. Sweat had soaked her sheets and hair, leaving her in a state of disrepair without a long shower or bath, her tears forced her eyes into swollen balls that burned and ached for real sleep. But with a single look at her clock she knew sleep was not coming for her now. She never used her alarm on her clock, she didn't need it, she had nightmares that always managed to wake her in plenty of time to prepare for class, but never soon enough for her to attempt another bout of slumber. Instead she stripped her bed and collected her toiletries before she headed to the bathroom she shared with Rima and Ruka.

The pair were still asleep in their shared dorm room, they would likely stay asleep for another hour or so, which meant she had enough time to prepare herself for the day and with any luck make herself appear as though she had actually managed to get some sleep. Starting the shower she set her towels down next to the sink and began undressing, letting the water wash over her for a good fifteen minuted before she ever went through her cleaning routine. She wrapped herself in her towels and collected her things before returning to her room. Thankfully most of the dorm was still asleep, other than the handful of early risers who enjoyed getting up while the dormitory was still peaceful and eating their breakfast while reading or having quiet conversations with other students.

Cross Academy was peaceful now, much of it having been rebuilt and each dormitory equipped with its own fully stocked kitchen as the renovations had made the staffing expenses too much to keep the cafeteria running. Instead it had been converted into a new cafe area with a kitchen the Day Students could use at their leisure before curfew. The Chairman had rebuilt his personal home similar to it's original state and always held the Disciplinary Committee meetings there rather than his office inside the school proper. The courtyard had been refurbished with a new fountain and picnic tables for the warmer months, the gates to the school reinforced as a safety precaution as had been the gates and bridges that separate the two dormitories.

She had to admit she enjoyed living here at the school, it was much better than feeling a burden to her aunt and uncle, especially since her cousins also attended the school with her. She carried her laundry down the stairs and began the process of washing them in the provided machines, she had passed a few of the students though it seemed even the early risers were sleeping in today. Not that she could blame them, it was especially hot of late and not many liked being up before the heat ebbed and the cool night breeze began blowing by. As it was still early she had opted to just wear her suitable pajamas around the nearly empty dormitory. She sat in the small common room beside the laundry room reading a book while she waited, not bothering to walk back and forth only to eventually wind up a frustrated mess.

After her laundry was finished she returned to her room, which she was lucky enough not to have to share and began preparing for class. Listening to her music on her contraband computer while she set everything out and brushed her hair. She was half dressed in her uniform when her door burst open without warning, leaving her standing in the middle of her room wearing only her white pleated skirt, thigh-high black socks, and bra. Her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth as she turned and glared at the intruder who was none other than her forgetful, brat cousin.

"Masumi-san!" he cried merrily just before the shoe she had hurled at his head connected with his face and sent him tumbling backward into the hall with a series of pained shrieks, the door slamming shut in his absence.

"Hanabusa Aidou, you learn how to knock or I'll start throwing sharp objects at you!" she yelled and heard snickering on the other side. Her rage boiled as she finished dressing in her uniform and ignored the incessant knocking while she crossed into the bathroom and completed her dental hygiene. She was buttoning her jacket over her black tank top as she unlocked the door to her room and allowed the person entry without ever physically walking over to the door. Aidou falling inside on his face and whining again, her eyes not looking up as she recognized the other presence in her doorway. "Konbanwa Kain-senpai," she greeted him while she worked through the buttons and moved to start pinning her hair up properly.

"Masumi-san," he spoke with his infamous monotone nonchalance and snorted in disgust at Aidou's whining form on the carpet.

"Geez Masumi, you think you could not make Aidou cry for one day, the entire dorm has a headache now," Ichijou teased as he passed by the open door.

"He's the one who barged in my room when I was improperly dressed and getting ready for school!" she stomped her foot, red faced in anger and the frustration of attempting to defend herself.

"No need to be snippy, we should eat before we head to class, you know how Kaname is about our getting hungry during class," Ichijou attempted to wrench the pair out of their cousin's room so she would stop being so hostile as unlikely as that event would ever truly be.

After the pair left she finished getting ready and was on her way down the stairs into the sala with the others while they waited for the clock to chime and announce that it was time to begin the transfer over the bridge to the school. But she stopped on the stairs when she saw Seiren standing there as though waiting for her, a fact which made a chill snake around her spine as she swallowed and attempted to continue passed her. Seiren stepped out into her way which only further twisted the knot of dread in her stomach as the woman leaned into her ear and whispered, a gesture which made them appear lovers though they were much the opposite if not complete enemies, "Kaname-sama wishes to speak with you." Seiren vanished before she could protest, leaving her standing on the stairs pale and out of breath, exactly what she had dreaded on her way down this morning. She had no choice and she was well aware of that fact. Taking a deep breath she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and turned back to begin the walk to the Dorm President's office.

Knocking softly on the door she felt a wave of fear wash over her like an icy ocean wave as the door opened and she was ushered inside. The office was shared with Kaname and Yuuki's personal bedroom, they were the Moon Dormitory President and Vice President which meant they had a private room and were given special privileges after they were married. Sharing an office, bedroom, and bathroom all to themselves unlike the others who had to share rooms and bathrooms. She was lucky in regard to having a roommate, she was the odd number female which gave her a room to herself unless another student transferred into the Night Class, which was a rare occurrence. She was given her own special privileges being the first Night Class student allowed on the Disciplinary Committee, but those came with a set of cons which, more often than not, outweighed the pros heavily.

Her heart kicked into overdrive as the door closed and she felt the looming presence of Kaname Kuran behind her, sending her stomach into the floor as he leaned forward from behind her, his breath hot on her ear, his lips just brushing the back of her neck. His seduction didn't work on her as it did many of the others, rather it frightened her in place of allowing her pleasure and trust. She swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip in her fear, balling her hands into fists as he gently removed her bag from her shoulder and tossed it onto the couch in his office. She knew full well his beloved wife was downstairs, he always made sure to send her away when they had their special meetings with one another. It was when his hand snaked around her waist, palm flattening on her stomach, lips gently trailing the artery in her neck that she shuddered and tried not to cry.

"Kuran-senpai, please…don't'…" her voice trailed but he didn't listen, merely used his hand on her stomach to pull her back against his body, trapping her in the cage of his shadow even as she whimpered.

"Shh… You know this was our arrangement to you being here rather than in your Uncle's home, even more so when I agreed with my beloved Yuuki to allow you to be the first Night Class student on the Disciplinary Committee. You owe me payment for my kindness Masumi-san and this is by far a very small task for someone as precious as you," he breathed into her ear causing her body to tremble in fear as she saw the glowing red from the corner of her eye.

Within moments she felt it, the same darkness of her nightmares looming just outside of her mind – the neck breaking pressure, the tearing of flesh, and the overpowering scent of her blood. She still couldn't fathom how Yuuki never knew what they did in these meetings, never asked him to stop torturing her mind even more after they both knew the horror she had been through at the hands of another, yet still Yuuki remained oblivious, whether it was a true oblivion or not had yet to be seen by Masumi. Kaname readjusted his position of holding her to him – one arm pressed against the center of her chest between her breasts, the hand holding her chin so that her head was angled just so and gave him full access to her throat, the other still about her waist except now his hand was on the opposite hip to the side of her neck from which he fed, trapping her fully and tightly against his form. She closed her eyes as the tears fell, waiting in silent screams, only allowing herself quiet, choked sobs, for him to finish and finally release her. It wasn't until after her mind had become foggy, her thoughts slow as though swimming together in mud that he finally released her throat and delicately licked all traces of her blood from his mouth. Still holding her against him while her body began its natural regeneration process and she healed enough to stand and walk on her own.

"You should go now, would not wish that you be late for your transference duties. Have a good evening, Masumi-sama," he spoke to her with his cool demeanor replacing the darkness he had just expressed toward her, unwinding his arms from around her, his politeness making her feel ill the longer she stood there in his presence. She ran from the office after a hesitantly polite bow at the waist and she didn't stop until she was back at her room, in the process rushing passed Aidou, Kain, Ruka, and a few other Night Class students who yelped in surprise when she nearly knocked them over and did manage to unapologetic and rudely knock a few into the wall.

She leaned against her door panting and still shaking like a leaf in the autumn breeze, her vision was blurry at best and her heart threatened to break through her breastplate and do a jig on the carpet in front of her. Even with the fear tightly gripping her bodily functions she managed to fumble around her vanity. Finally finding the box of pills, like all the other Night Class students, she left in the bottom of her jewelery box, grabbing a bottle of water from the dresser an arm's length away, in which the bottom drawer was filled with water, for emergencies – as this certainly was. Dropping two of the pills into the water she screwed the cap back on and tossed it upside down and right side up gently a few times to help dissolve the tablets faster than they normally would. Finally they were gone and the water was a light crimson color, she again removed the cap and began chugging the liquid as though it were no more than a soda. Rima and Shiki opening the door both cautious and secretly curious, though they would never admit it, arching their eyebrows at her and the fact the bottle was shaking as though there were a tremor quaking the very earth on which they stood.

"What happened this time?" Shiki questioned blankly standing a few feet in front of the doorway, Rima a bit off to the side nibbling a pocky stick.

"Nothing Shiki-chan," she lied, finishing the bottle and leaving no trace it ever had a single drop of liquid in it to begin with, tossing the plastic into the trash can below her desk as she tried to fix her appearance in her vanity glass.

"Now why would you lie to me?"

"I'm not lying, I'm going to be late and Kuran-senpai will revoke my right to the Disciplinary Committee," she brushed him off with a dismissive wave of her hand as she passed him and Rima without another word to a single soul in the dorm. Jogging down the stairs and taking her bag from where Kaname had obviously left it sitting by the door for her not to forget as she had in his office. She slung the strap over her shoulder habitually as she walked out of the dorm, ignoring the groans of protest when the still bright sunlight poured inside for a moment and bothered their collective eyes, heading down the long path to the gate where she finally stopped to take a deep breath. Giving herself another moment of collection she crouched and jumped, forcing herself high into the air, reaching the top of the gate and pushing herself over so that she gracefully landed on the other side, tugging her black armband on as was her dress code.

* * *

Watching Masumi storm out of the dorms, Shiki and Rima exchanged a blank look, Ichijou pouted, and Yuuki looked curiously at the front door of the sala. Her brown eyes floating up as she sensed her beloved, she was right, seconds later he turned the corner from his office and began down the stairs, everyone bowing to him. He had sent Seiren down with Masumi's bag which she had obviously left somewhere for the other girl to find, but Yuuki was at a loss. Masumi seemed more distracted than usual and Kaname more lively, she wasn't certain as to what was going on and why this seemed to happen more and more often, but she was certain that if it kept up she was going to inquire about it. Ichijou stood and did the same deep bow, interrupting their conversation fully which made Yuuki sigh, such was the price to pay for having Kaname Kuran for her husband. Kaname merely bound to sit with Yuuki who gave him her gorgeously fanged smile, one he returned politely as he crossed the room to her and ignored the others in the room preferring to keep his attention on his lovely bride.

"Konbanwa Kaname-chan," she piped as he gently kissed her hand and sat beside her.

"Konbanwa, Ai," his dark voice reached out to her and sent a blush straight to her cheeks and her voice left her. "Ogenki desu ka?"

"Hai! Ogenki desu ka, Kaname-chan?"

"Hai, domo arigatou, Yuuki-chan," his voice felt like a whisper in her ear keeping her face red, oh yes, even after a year, he still had the pure power to make this girl weak in the knees, sitting down no less.

"Konbanwa Kaname-sama," Ichijou greeted pulling the two from their dark and private conversation only their bodies were responding to. Everyone was getting antsy with the mood shift of the room, they could feel everything meant in that polite, quiet conversation, and it always made them uncomfortable, while it made Aidou angry. Ichijou knew when a situation diffusion was needed and it was needed then, so he did his best to keep the two from jumping on top of each other and doing the dark deed there in the sala, not that Kaname was that bold or rash in the first place. Still there was not denying the instinctive attraction the pair shared and the fact that Yuuki would undoubtedly do whatever Kaname asked of her, whenever he asked it of her. Truly it was sickening in a sense as in truth they could see what she did not, that he nearly constantly was playing off of her love for him and twisting it to his own dark desires and needs, something that could become fatal in their relationship.

* * *

Masumi hopped over the moon dorm gates and landed a few feet shy of Kiryuu-san and Yori-chan. They were already preparing for the Day Class' idolizing otaku ways by putting up the small barrier to keep them out of the way since there was no means to keep them from showing up really. She straightened her skirt, she was the only Night Class Guardian and that was to show that they existed in harmony and would not harm the Day Class, even though exposure between the races was still limited and mostly forbidden. Of course it was also mandatory that she take four sets of blood pills a day and never indulge in fresh blood. Which was fine by her, to be what she was, she was not raised like the rest of the Night Class. Her mother had made sure she took the blood pills or would give her the blood she acquired from the butcher, always warning her of the never ending thirst that would occur if she were to take from another living being, especially a human. Her mother had hoped to keep her a pure hearted, somewhat normal girl, even though she was obviously a vampire, the goal was for her to be the new example of what not taking from another person's vein could do for the race as a whole, especially the children. She had never physically taken nourishment from another, which both Kaien and Kaname believed made the conditions of Cross Academy easier for her to follow.

"Konbanwa Kiryuu-senpai, Yori-san, ogenki desu ka?" she inquired as she fell into line between them at the gate once the barriers were up.

"Hai Masumi-san! Oh you look so kawaii with your hair pulled back like that!" Yori squealed the other girl's excitement making her smile as she shrugged a shoulder.

"Domo Yori-san," she thanked her before the Day Class came running straight for them.

Naturally they stopped with a look for both Kiryuu and Masumi, she had to help Yori a bit, though all in all they both feared and respected her as a Guardian and a student of the Night Class, as frightening as she may appear. The students screamed and cried out as the Moon Dormitory gates opened, the Night Class walking out in their usual manner grouped together. Masumi watched them throwing eye daggers at Aidou for egging the girls on and smiling at Rima, Ichijou, and Shiki. Ichijou being the only one to return the gesture. She showed the same courtesy to Yuuki but looked away once Kaname came into view. Regardless he smiled to her in a polite gesture of supposed friendship that made her skin want to rot and crawl off her bones. There were various reasons she didn't like Kuran Kaname, and only one of them was the fact they had a feeding arrangement that tended to do little more than worsen her already questionable mental state…

* * *

**So there you are, the updated and revised first chapter. I like it much, much more now since it explains a bit more and I do believe the imagery is a touch better even though we've all seen how the areas in question look. Even still I think this is much better and can honestly only go further up the greatness scale from here. Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter, even if you've already reviewed I'd love for it to happen again since this is a revamp and some of the chapters may very well get put together for the sake of story flow. I'm so glad to be back. I won't update again until I get at least ten reviews (and the first five chapters revised) so that I'm not doing as I did last time and uploading as I write. I have learned my lesson, uploading as you write is actually detrimental to the story itself because you tend to be sloppy and not pay attention to what you're doing (ex. Painting yourself into a plot corner with no way out unless you dig a hole or giving yourself writer's block because you left one too many holes and can't find a means to fill them.) So yeah, hope it was even more enjoyable that the original first chapter and for any new readers I hope you enjoy it as well though you will likely never see the first draft as with uploading this chapter I am removing the others except for the author's note that will stay marked until I have surpassed that block in the story itself.**

**~Jinny~**


	2. Author's Notice

**No Chapter 19, sorry...**

**BUT! I do want to let everyone who has enjoyed this story know that it is being edited! Yes, edited. Because I love it so much and I have been gone for so long I read it on my phone during my hiatus and told myself, "You can make this prettier and finish it." So that is the goal here. The chapters will likely be much longer and very reworked, I also plan on not holding back on the lemon everyone has been dying for.**

**I would like to thank every one of my devoted reviewers for all of your support and hope that you all are pleased with the changes and will stick with me even after all this time. Now here's the explanation for those who care, those who don't can just click off and wait for the new updates to come.**

* * *

**I have not updated this story in two years and there is a reason outside of writer's block for this, though I have suffered much writer's block of late. For sanity's sake I will compress the events that happened over the two years very quickly::**

**Discovered affair, immediately divorced, serious bout of depression, moved five times, met someone new during the first move, began playing my hand at dating again, fell in love (I'm hopelessly romantic and do this easily), got married again, college and work took over all the time of day and had to keep current marriage rolling strong.**

**I now have much more free time as I have lost my job and my marriage is fantastic, this one won't cheat cause I have him hook, line, and sinker stuck on me. So now I begin my life anew and shall thoroughly revamp this story if not only for myself because I know I am a better writer than I have portrayed in portions of this story and also because I read all my reviews again and it made me sad that I had accidentally abandoned you all. So edited story, still the same only better and more lemony. I hope everyone has enjoyed my two year drama hiatus and will enjoy the normalcy of my posting the edited chapters.**

**Lots of love you guys!**

**~Jinny Jones~**


End file.
